dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku the Talent Scout Recruit Krillin and Android 18
is the eighty-fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on April 2, 2017. Its original American airdate was October 20, 2018. Summary Goku and Gohan are flying in the air, heading to meet Krillin. Krillin has just defeated a burglar and saved the clerk of the store, who thanks Krillin. Krillin just got through with catching another criminal when Goku and Gohan meet up with him. They return to Krillin's house and tell him about the Tournament of Power and the rules. Krillin says he might be able to manage due to the ring-out only victories and no-killing rules. Android 18 tells Krillin to enter, otherwise all of his exercise equipment would all have been used for nothing. Goku also asks 18 to participate, and 18 immediately declines, saying she doesn't work for free and she has to look after Marron. Goku says she can leave Marron with Bulma, making Marron excited by saying Bulma's house has an aquarium and amusement park. 18 asks why Goku is pushing her to participate if this tournament is for fun. Goku nervously agrees, quietly discussing with Gohan about keeping the extreme tournament outcome a secret. 18 is suspicious about how the two are acting. Goku brings up that he forgot that the winners gain 10 million zeni. 18 is unimpressed, as she would only have 1 million for herself after dividing the prize for the entire team. Goku corrects her by saying each participant would gain 10 million zeni. 18 shows more interest, but still wonders if Goku is lying or not. 18 then accepts Goku's offer and joins the team. Krillin tells Goku that he better not be inviting him just to invite 18. Krillin also decides to enter, but Gohan immediately interrupts, asking Krillin for a request. Gohan asks Krillin to spar with him, and he agrees, and they choose to spar on top of two rock formations to simulate the tournament's ring-out rule. Gohan requests Krillin to show him his power to gain a better understanding, so that he can come up with a plan for the tournament. Gohan thinks to himself about his image simulation battle of Krillin vs. Basil, and is worried that Krillin would not be able to stand a chance in the tournament. He wishes to fight Krillin himself so he can understand why Goku insists on recruiting him. 18 is suspicious about the whole thing, noting Gohan's eyes to be far too serious for a simple tournament. Goku ensures he must want the 100 million Zeni, and 18 says Goku added an extra zero. Goku, trying to avoid 18's suspicions, directs her attention back to the match. Gohan is distracted by Marron's cheering, and Krillin immediately attacks. After Gohan blocks his attacks, Krillin asks if he can't go full power against him. Gohan knocks Krillin back, who immediately flies in front of the sun and uses his new technique, Solar Flare x100, and Gohan is still blinded despite having his eyes closed. Goku wonders if it is a new technique, and 18 hands him some sunglasses. While Gohan is blind and also unable to sense Krillin's ki, Krillin attacks him and knocks him into the water, and Gohan stops himself from falling in. Krillin remarks that Gohan has lost due to being knocked out of bounds and being forced to use Flight. Gohan is impressed by Krillin's performance and his new technique. 18 is about to go home but Goku also gets excited, wanting to fight Krillin himself. Krillin tells Gohan that they can get stronger together, and with Krillin's skill and experience with Gohan's power, their victory is ensured. Gohan is ashamed of his own inexperience. Goku challenges Krillin, and the two relocate to Satan City on top of a skyscraper with a helicopter landing pad. Gohan reminds Goku that the tournament will start soon, and he'll be forced to step in if he feels Goku is going too far. 18 also protests that Krillin is tired from the last match and that his Solar Flare x100, being for surprise only, won't work over and over again. Krillin stops her, saying he wants to fight right now. While Krillin and Goku stare at each other, Krillin recalls his match with Goku in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament many years ago. It starts to rain and 18 hands her daughter an umbrella while the two begin to fight. Krillin fires a number of Destructo Discs at Goku, who dodges them and as he attacks, Krillin prepares to use Solar Flare. While Goku braces himself, Krillin reveals to have faked the attack and fires energy blasts at Goku, also controlling his Destructo Discs to attack him from different angles. Goku barely dodges the attacks and destroys the discs with his own blasts, and Krillin charges and fires another blast, intending to push Goku off of the building. Goku cancels out the blast and goes Super Saiyan, and Krillin takes the time to hide behind the debris and masks his ki. Goku finds him and exposes him, and Krillin smirks as the floor under Goku slices apart, and Goku barely saves himself from falling. Krillin tells him he launched a fourth Destructo Disc to slice the floor while Goku was distracted with the three attacking him. Goku is impressed, and 18 and Gohan talk about needing a plan for the tournament. Goku then goes Super Saiyan Blue, and Krillin feels the intense pressure but remains strong. 18 remarks that there's nothing he can do about the huge power difference. Krillin says that this is fun, and he and Goku each charge a Kamehameha. The two energy blasts collide, and Krillin is being pushed back from Goku's bigger beam. Krillin is saved by 18, who forces Goku to direct the beam into the sky. 18 checks on Krillin, who asks why she interfered. She reminds Krillin about the tournament being a battle royal, and announces to Goku that it won't always be a one-on-one, and they must be prepared to be at a handicap, also telling Krillin to fight together if he can't alone. The two prepare to fight Goku, also telling Gohan to join if he wants. Goku turns back to base and says its enough, saying there's a lot he can learn from them about the tournament, also telling Gohan to learn, too. Goku remembers about Android 17 and asks 18 if she knows where he is. She says that the last time they talked on the phone, he told her he works at a wildlife reserve, but he didn't tell her where. Krillin suggests that Goku ask Dende where he is. Goku agrees and prepares to head out. Android 17 is seen watching the sky on a cliff. Major Events *Goku and Gohan visit Krillin and Android 18 to recruit them for the upcoming Tournament of Power. *Gohan and Goku spar with Krillin to test his power. *Krillin and Android 18 agree to enter the Tournament. Battles *Krillin vs. Criminal *Gohan vs. Krillin *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Krillin Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron Locations *Earth **Krillin's House **Satan City Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - King Ryu *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Futoshi Higashide *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Yeong-chaek Tu, Kai Suzuki, A-Line, TAP Differences in the manga *In the manga, Goku goes to visit Krillin and Android 18 alone. In the anime, Gohan goes along with Goku to visit them. *In the anime, Krillin spars with both Gohan and later Goku before agreeing to join the Tournament. In the manga, he doesn't spar with anyone and agree's to join while Goku is still at his house. Trivia * Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 84 (BDS) es:Episodio 84 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 084 pt-br:Son Goku, o olheiro, convida Kuririn e a Nº 18! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super